It Started in England
by FluffDucklings
Summary: On Hiatus. Mello, Matt, Near, and Linda are holed up in the Wammy attic, fighting to stay alive as hordes of the undead try to find food. Rated for obvious reasons. Inspired by High School of the Dead. May be possible pairings.


**A/N: Inspired by High School of the Dead. Granted, I've only watched the first episode. **  
**Plus, I've had zombies on my mind lately and since my copy of L4D2 has passed, I haven't had many was to express my need to kill the little munchy people. Thus, this was born!**  
**I don't own Death Note or any of its characters. I do own my original characters, though.**  
**There may be some pairing after our genii get used to living with the undead.**

* * *

"Hurry up Near! Or we're leaving you!" Mello screeched as he swung a metal pole.

I ran faster, ducking under Mello's arms as he swung the pole onto a mans head. I caught my breath as Mello and Matt boarded up the door.

"Get some more stuff to board the door!" Mello yelled. He and Matt were nailing the door to the attic shut as fast as they could. I found a large dresser and began pushing it toward them. We placed the heavy object over the door and then Matt sat ontop of it.

"Let's put something else on it too. Just in case." Matt's voice was strained and he spoke in whispers. Mello and I nodded.

A slightly larger dresser was placed atop the aforementioned one and then we all fell to the floor, exhausted.

"That was crazy." Mello tried to laugh but, he was shaking too hard to do much else.

Even I was shaking slightly. Almost being eaten by a dead man can do that to you. "How did they get through the gates?" I asked.

Matt spoke up this time, "I-I think I saw Tether near the entrance. He was talking to this guy. Er.. It it looked like it atleast. After that, I just remember Mello pulling me to get here."

"Tether got bit. That man was infected." Mello said, his voice dead.

I took a deep breath. In all honesty, I wanted to cry. All those stupid rumors about me not having emotions were false. I can feel and hurt and right now, I want to cry, dammit!

We heard a scream from down below. Matt flinched and held onto Mello while I just held tighter to my knees. The scream belonged to Honey. A caretaker who had spent countless years, watching over us and helping us. After her screams died down, it was silent.

I could only hear Matt's ragged breathing and Mello's nails which were being dragged on the wood flooring. Half an hour passed before anything else happened. Matt was still holding onto Mello and I had given in and sat closer to the two. Mello just seemed safer.

We heard another scream. Two, actually. We heard V cry out for X to help her. After that, we heard a gargling sound and then we knew that V was dead. Maybe even X.

Another hour later, someone began banging on the door. "Help! Please! God, help!" It was Linda!

We all quickly moved over to the dressers. "Are you bit?" Mello called. No responce. "Linda! Dammit, answer! Are you bit?"

"N-No! Just God, open up before they come!" She screamed. We got the dressers off the door and helped Linda climb in. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She sobbed.

Mello grabbed her. "Are you bit?" He asked again.

"No! I told you already! I was in my room and I heard some noises so I looked out and I saw Vex and Xevier running away from Tether but.. T didn't look like himself. He looked sick so, I shut my door and locked it. Then, I heard Miss Honey scream and that was when I blocked my door." Linda began shaking. "When everything was quiet, I looked outside again. It was so quiet. I've never heard this place quiete except for the night. R limped by my door and she tried to claw at me so I shut my door. After that, I felt like my room wasn't safe so I decided to come here." Linda began crying.

Mello faultered. "But.. you're not bit..." Linda nodded. "Good." He ran a hand through his hair.

"God, I thought you guys were dead!" Linda crushed me in a hug. But, I didn't resist, it felt good to know that not everyone I knew was dead and trying to munch on people.

"Did you see anyone on your way here?" Matt asked, hopefully.

Linda shook her head. "Not alive. I saw... K and Q in the hallways, they-they were all bloody. T-Then I saw J, little J, he was... He was..." a tear slipped down her cheeck. "Jasper was in his bed, his little bunny in his hands. The little guy was sleeping when someone got to him." She rushed. Her eyes were begining to get red and puffy.

"Did you see any instructers? Caretakers? Roger?" Matt pressed. The hope had long since died away. Linda shook her head.

A crash sounded, most likely from the kitchen. We all jumpped and looked over to the two dressers, making sure the door was blocked.

Two hours later, I had fallen asleep, hoping this was just a very bad dream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up to Mello shaking me. "Wake up, brat!"

"M-Mello?" I asked sleepily. Then, everything hit me. The smell of blood was so strong I almost wretched. I used my cuffs to cover my mouth and nose, in hopes to mask the scent a bit. It didn't help much.

The morning light shone through the small window of the attic, almost mockingly. I saw Matt and Linda. They too were covering their noses.

"It's been quiet all night. I'm going down to see what happened. And, I'm going to bring some food back." He informed me. I only nodded.

We helped Mello move the dressers. "If I'm not back in five minutes, block the door again." He instructed to Matt.

Matt bit his lip but, nodded nonetheless. "But, you are coming back so don't talk like that." His voice was full of pain.

"Right." Mello flashed a confident smile and he disappeared out of sight. Matt started crying.

Linda went to him and patted his back. "Come on, Matt. Don't cry. Because then I will and then Near will and then Mello's gonna think we're all a bunch of wimps." She tried to joke.

I guess it worked because Matt choked out a laugh when she said I was going to cry. "Ye-Yeah, like Near can cry." He laughed dryly.

"Contrary to common belief, I can cry." A smile crept onto my face.

Linda giggled. "See!" She said to Matt, who was wipping his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just... This is so weird." Matt jumpped when we heard a thump.

"Open the door." Mello's voice asked. Linda opened the door carefully and Mello rushed in. We pushed the dressers over the door and sat back down.

"I got some food and water." Mello said triumphantly as he held up three bags.

"Did Mello discover anything else?" I asked. My gaze wavered to the door.

Mello was quiet. "I saw Roger." We all looked down.

"Well," Linda said. "What did you get?" She asked as she dug through the bags.

Mello had gotten a box of crackers, ten watter bottles, four cans of tuna, a loaf of bread, a box of cereal, and some fruit.  
We each drank a bit from one bottle, not knowing when one of us would be brave enough to venture out and get more.

We ate a few crackers and just lazed around. The day past slowly and the smell of the blood faded as we got used to it. The House was quiet and so were the streets outside. We had heard a few sirens but, they were faint.

"Mello," I asked. Mello looked up, startled. "Did you see anyone besides Roger?"

He thought a moment. "Yes. But, they were dead. Not walking around like the others. Why?"

"If we are going to stay here, we could use a few resources."

Matt and Linda sat up. "Like what, kiddo?" Matt asked.

I ignored the name. "Well, a pillow or two would be nice and we could get more food and water. And, we could call L."

"Well, I'm not risking anything right now." Mello huffed.

"That's all fine and all but, do you now how to get ahold of L, Near?" Matt asked.

"No. But, are you not a hacker? I am sure Matt can hack his way to contact L."

Matt seemed to think for a minute. "Well, if I get ahold of a computer, I could hack Wammy's mainframe and then go from there. Okay." Matt nodded.

"We could get some more stuff but... what if we see someone like... 'that'?" Linda asked, her voice quivered.

Mello spoke up, "Then bash their brains in. Seemed to work yesterday."

I winced at the carelessness in Mello's voice. "Yes. Destroying the brain seemed very effective." I stood up and began searching the attic for some kind of weapon. I found an old baseball bat. My hands trembled as I thought of how the instrument would be serving a foreign purpose. Mello grabbed his metal pole while Linda and Matt searched for their weapon of choice.

We stood infront of the door, bats, poles, and brooms in hand. Matt and Mello moved the dressers and I checked to make sure no one was there. We climbed down the ladder and walked down the hallway as quietly as possible.

We made it to my room and decided to rest. The anxiety that the short walk built was extreme. I pulled two extra blankets out of my closet and Matt grabbed the pillows off my bed. After a few more minutes, we made our way back to the attic and dropped the stuff in a corner.

Half an hour later, we ventured out again. This time, making it to F's room. He was dead, lying in a pool of his own blood in his bed. His neck was mutalated and his left arm was missing. We didn't stay long.

We made our way to the kitchen to find it destroyed. Mello said it was like that when he got there. I rummaged through the cubboards with Linda while Matt and Mello looked through the fridge.

We came out with more water, two loafs of bread, vegetables, fruit, and other food that would not spoil right away. After that, we hurried back to the attic. The silence was getting too unnerving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We closed any door we came across, making sure no one was behind them along the way. Matt's room was untouched. Or, as untouched as it could be. It was still messy from when Matt was living in it. He put his laptop into its bag along with a few other electronics. His video games were left to collect dust.

When we got back to the attic, Matt went to work. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he fought the firewalls of Wammy House. It took him a good ten minutes and by that time, we were all anxious.

Matt was able to figure out how to get to L's computer after an hour of hacking. The walls in L's computer were strong and plentiful. Matt had to decode binary, read encrypted letters, and many other things.

Four hours later, Matt made a break through. But, it was short lived when a smiley face appeared on his screen. Matt paled.

"What does that mean?" Linda asked.

"It means that I'm screwed." Matt began typing furiously, trying to get rid of the face.

"It is alright, Matt. There is no need to rid of the picture." A computerized voice spoke.

"L!" We all unisized.

"L! We need help!" Mello explained our situation. He told L what happened and where we were.

"I see." L said after Mello finished. "I am planning on making my arrival in two days. But, I have a favor to ask of you four." We all leaned into the computer. "I want you to rid the house of any body. You must secure the area and maintain your safety."

"W-What?" Linda stuttered. "Y-You can't possibly expect us to do that. C-Can you, L?" Her breathing became ragged.

"Yes. I do. I believe that this procedure is most effective to maintain survival. If you do not want to..." L trailed off.

"No, we'll do it." Mello reassured. "Thank you." The smiley face faded and Matt's computer shut down.

We sat in the attic in silence for another five minutes before someone spoke up. "I guess we have to do what L said. And, maybe we'll find someone. You never know." Matt said.

We all nodded in agreement. "What will we do with the bodies?" I asked.

Mello spoke this time, "We'll dump them over the gates." His voice was dead again. A defence mechanism to what was about to happen.

Linda whimpered. "It's alright, Linda. You don't have to come if you don't want to." I tried to comfort.

"Like hell she won't." Mello snarled. "She's going to help and that's it." Linda trembled but nodded.

Once again, we readied ourselves with our weapons and carefully ventured down the ladder. The hall was quiet and that was how we were. The first room was empty. The smell of blood barely there.

Four more doors and we only had one body. "I-If I get my paints," Linda whispered. "We could mark the doors." She looked to Mello. He nodded and we all started towards Linda's room.

She collected a couple of paint cans and brushes. On her door she drew a zero. "This means that there are no bodys in here." She whispered. We all nodded. Mello led us down the hall to the front of the House after that. Matt was dragging F's body behind him in a bloodied bedsheet.

We got to the front enterance of the House after five minutes. "We have to go outside." Mello announced. We all looked beyond the small window on the door. Wammy's gates were closed, a false sence of serenity and safety coming from them.

Mello opened the door slowly, checking beyond in and making sure it was safe. He opened it further for us all and we made our way through. Matt dragged the body to the edge of the grounds. Linda called to be careful.

"It's alright." Matt called back as he tried to pull the sheet up the tall wall. "Mels, could ya help?"

Mello sighed and stalked over. He helped Matt toss the body over the wall and then he decided to check over it. Mello sat atop the wall and gazed out to the city. "Didn't Roger have a gun?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know." Linda replied. Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?" I asked. Mello kept his gaze straight, not wavering for a second. I don't know why but, it was unnerving the way Mello was silent. "Why, Mello?" I asked, louder.

Mello then jumpped down and quickly made his way back to us. "Get back in the House." He ordered.

"Why? What's wrong?" Linda pressed. She was urgent but, hesitant.

"Just get in the House and back in the attic." Mello pushed us all inside and locked the door. "The kitchen's on the way back, we'll get more food. Matt, you find something to carry the food, Linda, just forget the paint for now. Help Matt get food and water. As much as you can." Mello was talking quickly. "Near, come with me."

Matt and Linda rushed to the kitchen, being cautious all the way. Mello pulled me by the arm back to the door. "Look, the city is gone. A bunch of the houses nearby are wrecked. I saw something past them. Down the road, probably in the marketplace. I don't know what it was but, it gives me a bad feeling. Can you think of anything else we might need?"

I looked up at Mello. The usually calm, collected, Mello. My heartbeat picked up as my mind raced. I started shaking when I came up with nothing. "I-I don't know."

"Fine. I guess, we could get some more sheets. Maybe some clothes to change into." Mello rushed down the hall to his room. His metal pole was raised, as if he was anticipating someone to jump out. He got a duffle bag and stuffed a few clothes in it. Next, we went to Matt and Linda's room and finally mine. Once we got to the attic, Linda and Matt were waiting for us.

"Is everything alright, Mello?" Matt asked. He was helping Linda sort the food.

"Yeah," Mello tossed the bag into a corner. "I got us some clothes."

Matt nodded and went back to sorting. I walked over to the small, round window and looked out of it. Mello was right. The nearby neighborhood was wrecked. Cars were abandoned along the road and houses were broken into. Beyond that, the city was hazy. A thin layer of mist was floating over it, casting a damper on the mood. In the distance, I saw what Mello had described. There was something, or somethings moving in the marketplace. My mind chalked it up to people, running from what happened.

"Near!" I jumpped and was pulled back to the attic. "Come help me." Matt asked. I nodded and went to help set up a sleeping area for us.

* * *

A/N: Well, the ending sounded very horrible to me. I started to loose focus on what I wanted to happen. But, I hope this is acceptable! Thank you for reading~!


End file.
